Of Armours and Ammunition
by DDXIII
Summary: In a time where combined arms is a well-known sport for both genders. Follow a group of friends/crew in their misadventures in school and in battle as they compete with other Academies for the Top spot. Follows some of the canon story-line in the middle chapters and diverts after. AU. Involves a huge lot of OCs.


Ok this is my first story so go easy on me, got the idea when I saw the "Strongholds" mode for WoT and this came to me. A **WARNING** though this an AU guys **AU **as this involves tanks and artillery till the 1950's so I advice you, don't like it? then don't read, simple as that. Oh and thanks to "The Battle Cries Writing Group" for beta-reading my fic, helps me improve a lot, also thanks to my friends in WoT namely: Rarity, Throne_Zwei and Porschefan69 for the support, wouldn't have done this without you. By the way, if you guys have suggestions in the later chapters just type a review. Will update when I have time because I'm still have college so yeah. And a last reminder, this Story is Borderline T to M rating as it involves Nightclub Partying, Alcohol Drinking, Slight nudity (well not describing how they're nude kind of Slight), and Slight sexual situations at later chapters. Read at your own risk.

Well that's all for my AN... read on if still interested :/

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzer, all characters (except my OCs) are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal**** day? Get real…**

* * *

"_**Enemy Sighted! 62 degrees northeast, bringing you the Target, Load AP round!"**_

"_**AP Loaded and ready to fire"**_

"_**Permission to fire?"**_

"_**Fire!"**_

_**CRACK-BOOM**_

"_**Status?"**_

"_**Target Eliminated"**_

"_**Commander! Enemy Team just chased 'Little Mouse', Ambush Team is ready and awaiting orders"**_

"_**Looks like they took the bait, tell them to prepare for engagement and Order artillery and air support immediately"**_

"_**Hai!, Permission to mobilize granted, Good Luck guys"**_

"_**Ok. Take us out of here and go straight to point Y12"**_

"_**Got that"**_

_**##############**_

"_**Another one sighted at 178 Degrees East North East bringing you the Target, Load AP!"**_

"_**Gun Loaded"**_

"_**Permission to fire?"**_

"_**FIRE!"**_

_**BOOM**_

"_**Status?"**_

"_**Yep... It's a confirmed kill..."**_

"_**Good. Any news about the ambush?"**_

"_**Uhhmmm, well I have some bad news"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Air Recon says the ambush failed and the whole team got wiped out artillery support is a negative since they're captured. Air Recon is also under heavy fire and is now retreating"**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"_**Yes Commander... The Assault failed... I'm sorry... They did their best but they're too many"**_

"_**...The Plan is foolproof? How did it fail...? Why?"**_

"_**And he said they're on their way to our Position"**_

"_**Ok then... Thank you for the report..."**_

"_**Uhhh Hai"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Orders?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Commander! We need your orders now!"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Fuck this I'm taking command! Load the next Round ASAP; we can't let them overrun us now, now that the plan failed..."**_

"_**Don't bother..."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't bother..."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Were already surrounded at this time so no need for you to waste ammo..."**_

"_**What kind of reason is that? Are you giving up already? We reached this far and now you're giving up? What happened to the Commander that I know?"**_

"_**It's no use"**_

"_**Wha-"**_

"_**Pzzzt...Is...Pzzzt... This thing on? Ohhh good... Pzzzt... Well that was a great match you gave me, a very tricky one if you ask me... You managed to send an ambush attack on my forces at the ... Pzzt... Forest and use that as a Distraction for you to flank the base and blow up the HQ to make you the victors of today's Battle…Pzzzzt... But sadly it's still not enough...Gunner… finish them off... Pzzzt"**_

"_**Pzzzt... Hai... Pzzzt"**_

_**CRACK-BOOM**_

* * *

Location: Somewhere in the Islands of southern Japan

Someone's home

"Gahhhhhhh!" The Boy woke up, sweating

"Fuck!" He muttered "It's happening again..." he thought to himself

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"...dammit..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

_SLAM_

"_..."_

"Damn Nightmare … What a good way to start the morning" he sarcastically said while fixing his messy dark gray hair.

"Hmm what time is it?" he checks his alarm clock, reading 7:40 "Ohhh Shit I'm late!" he screamed.

He then swiftly went to the bathroom. After a while he hastily changed into his school uniform which consists of a black long sleeve polo-jacket with the school insignia on the right and black slacks. A few minutes later he made a quick meal of cup noodles and ate it while on the run. On his way to the entrance he sees that the gate is already closed.

"SHIT! I didn't make it!" He cursed.

"OOIIIIII! DON'T CLOSE IT YET!" He heard a familiar voice then he turned and saw his friend running to his side.

"Too late Kuroido, we got locked out" He said to the boy with Jet black hair who is out of breath.

"You didn't make it too Ichiro?" Kuroido asked him.

"Yeah... By the time I arrived it's already closed" Ichiro replied.

"Dammit! If I didn't watch that stupid Sensha-do Tournament Replay last night I would've woken up earlier." Kuroido said furiously.

"Same goes for me too Kuroido... Now how do we get in? After they fixed the areas we easily slip-in...Hmmm" Ichiro thought for a while then something hit him "Hey Kuroido remember that hole at the wall at the back of the cafeteria outside?" He asked.

"The hole we used to get in during middle school?" Kuroido remembered.

"Yeah" he answered.

"But isn't it already sealed up?" Kuroido replied.

"It's not..." he thought for a moment and continued "Maintenance crew didn't see because the Hole is covered with grass and the area around it is too secluded and spacious. As far as I remember the hole is still there" Ichiro told his friend.

Then a grin crept up to their faces as an old idea came back to them.

"Let's go!" they both said as they ran to the back.

As they reached the part of the dining hall they looked for the hole linking to the other side of the 5-inch thick concrete wall.

"I found it! And it's still large enough for us to crawl in!" Ichiro shouted with delight.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Get in!" Kuroido exclaimed impatiently

"Right, right" He said as he crawled in.

As he is made it to the other side he of the wall he looked around for Watchdogs: their disciplinary committee officers, if they saw them coming through the wall, its trouble for them.

"Anyone out there Ichiro?" Kuroido asked from the other side.

He looked around for a moment and replied "Coast is clear! Come here quick before any-" he was cut off when he heard someone clearing his throat.

"Woke up late again 3rd Year Class 3 Masaki, Ichiro or should I say Captain?" The voice behind him spoke, clearly unhappy at the sight he was seeing "Didn't expect you to pass that hole after a few years of its last use" he continued.

They were caught by 3rd Year Class 5 Yoshioka, Kimochi: Watchdog Leader and Leader of the 2nd Company, Ichiro's subordinate.

"Uhhh Fuck… Cat's out of the bag" both boys mentally cursed.

Kuroido continued to crawl through the hole, he already knew what was happening and prepared for the inevitable, by the time he got out that's when the Watchdog noticed him appear out of the hole.

"You too 3rd Year Class 3 Kuchiko, Kuroidaku? Seriously what's with you guys going in late when your homes are so freaking near? You should be making good examples for the freshmen members of the team, not a bad influence" the Watchdog officer shook his head with a disapproving look.

"We're very sorry Yoshioka! It won't happen again. Please don't list us down!" both boys groveled and begged with anime tears.

He thought for a moment and sighed "Alright guys..." Yoshioka, Kimochi paused "I won't list you down..." He sighed as he says the last part "Again" he then tucked his notebook back in his jacket.

"Thanks Yoshioka, you're the best!" the boys said in unison, quickly standing up like nothing happened and entered the school grounds.

"You guys better come early next time cause if you don't, I won't hesitate to mark you late and put a violation of 'breaking in' on your records!... Seriously every fucking time you guys are late you do this shit…" Yoshika shouted to them but muttered the last part as he then went back to finishing his rounds.

* * *

During Lunch break two friends are having a friendly conversation about the Sensha-do match.

"Hey man didn't you hear? Asashikaze won the Qualifying match" A student said to his friend.

"Must be the work of their captain... I heard that none of the opposing team got the chance to close in on them" his friend replied.

"Ahhh The works of a tactical genius..." he assumed.

As their conversation faded in the background, Ichiro is sitting alone in a table, thinking deeply.

"Oi!...Oi!...Oi!..." he heard a voice, bringing himself back to reality "Oi Ichiro! You're spacing out again?" Kuroido waved his hand around in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Ahh Kuroido!" Ichiro then noticed him "didn't see you there, what's lunch?" he asked as he gained his bearings.

"Uhm the usual, tempura and sushi, want to share?" Kuroido replied while setting his food down the table.

"Sure" Ichiro answered, bringing his home-cooked lunch out.

"By the way what were you thinking about this time? Care to share?" Kuroido asked his friend with a concerned look.

"It's nothing" He said trying to move away from the topic.

"I know that face Ichiro" Kuroido started as he stared to his friend's eye "those eyes say you remembered it again... It's about that Match isn't it?" He continued.

"Yes... It's about that" He gave up "I'll never forget the loss that took us out from the 6th spot... We worked so hard to retain that rank and he just took us out just like that... Now were ranked no. 15 because of the recurring losses after that... Such an embarrassment to the team" He replied with a look of disappointment.

"So it's because of that?" Kuroido sighed "Ichiro, you know we're bound to lose some time right? We just didn't expect it to happen during the finals... Sure we did well but he did better, he countered our every move during that time" Kuroido explained.

"Well he sure did it well in my opinion... I mean we've known him since elementary school but I have no idea that he has the same potential as his siblings" Ichiro stated.

"Same here well not that I'm interested. But as they say: 'we learn from our enemies', we just need study his next move, and we will do it properly this time... And I'm sorry for taking command that time... I have to do something about it" Kuroido apologized while patting Ichiro in the shoulder.

"It's ok I understood the situation that time, you did what you need to do as my Substitute Commander during that incident..." Ichiro said with smile when they suddenly heard a loud rumbling.

"Ahhhh all this talk made us hungry!" Kuroido exclaimed as Ichiro nodded in agreement.

"Let's eat" He said as they ready their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison.

While the two friends are eating they heard a singsong voice nearing them along with another voice clearly trying to stop the other voice from speaking.

"Ichiro-kun! Kuroido-kun!~" a boy with auburn hair chanted as he's joining their table.

"Who the Fuck is that?" Kuroido said in a weird manner.

"It is I, the most handsome Loader the face of the earth has ever seen! 3rd Year Class 1 Takanori, Kaito along with my beautiful brother who looks like a girl but not, 2nd Year Class 7 Takanori, Kiro!" The boy introduced himself and his brother in a Prince-like manner with a glittery background that made Kuroido choke and spit his food.

"Wh-Whats with the Ge-Gentlemanly-like accent?" Ichiro asks, still snickering at Kuroido's predicament.

"Masaki-senpai, Kuchiko-senpai sorry for my brother's utter stupidity, he read some random manga last night and he said he wants to try it out tomorrow" the boy with short-cut brunette hair said with an embarrassed look.

"Kiro you're so mean!" He pouted "I'm trying to be a gentleman now for my future soul mate, I'm not acting like an idiot" the boy looked at his little brother with a hurtful look.

"But you are…" Kiro sighed

"How can you even get a soul mate, Girlfriend or whatever it is when you always check the girls shower room with a camera on hand?" Kuroido infuriatingly said, clearly unamused at the said pervert's 'Gentlemanly' attitude.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a critic, a critic for women's bodies!" Kaito objected loud and proud.

"Doesn't change a thing jackass!" Kuroido answered angrily.

"Stop fighting Kuchiko-senpai, Idiot brother" Kiro said, trying to calm down the two boys.

"Shut up Kaito... I'm reading and you're clearly disturbing me..." another voice added obviously pissed at the said pervert's explanation.

"Uwahhh! Sorry Takeuchi! Ill shut up right now!" Kaito shrieked as he found out the source of the voice.

"Just stop acting like a buffoon, your creeping them out" the new guy said, pointing at a group of girls at a nearby table, with a freaked out and disgusted look while they are trying to eat calmly. But Kaito didn't notice them yet as he is have an internal monologue.

"Ugh… that was close! He scared me! Out of all the people in school, I don't want to piss off that classmate of mine the so-called: 'Silent-Killer', 'Mr. Drive-by Bookworm Okudomo, Takeuchi" Kaito thought to himself, then he noticed the group of girls Takeuchi was pointing at, he flashed his infamous 'killer' smile at them, then they whispered to themselves and hurriedly moved to another table.

"NO!" Mortified by their actions "Wait up My Beautiful flowers!" He stood up and ran after them.

"Huh? Okudomo-senpai when did you get here?" Kiro asked as he noticed the new arrival.

Takeuchi replied "I just came here, while Kuroido and Kaito are arguing"

"Ohh I see" Kiro understood "Well now that you're here, let's start eating" He suggested.

"Hai..." they agreed as they brought out their food.

* * *

Once Kaito came back with slap marks on his face and joined them to eat, the boys then proceeded and finished their lunch, talking about random stuff. After that they overhear the large TV stationed at the service area.

"_Asashikaze, one of the top 10 Best performing academies for military combat, has won the monthly regionals. With their exceptional skill in vehicular warfare they managed to defeat Kyogamaru in Garnering a slot in qualifying for the nationals" A_ Woman said live on TV as she shows a video of Asahsikaze's victory.

"_And here we have Asashikaze's Tank brigade commander who largely contributed their team's victory: Sugihara, Zairo!" _she said while showing the team captain of the school on-screen.

"_So Sugihara-san, why does it seem that you're Tactics is quite similar to Kuromorimine's Nishizumi Maho, their Team Captain" _she started.

Zairo looked at the camera as if he knew Ichiro and a certain someone is watching "_It's just coincidence, though I might be related to Nishizumi-san but that's another story to be told on another day" _he smirked as he replied.

"_Then what about the fight, was it difficult?" _she asked.

"_It's not that hard, I mean I've read their moves from the start since their plan of attack was pretty easy to counter" he_ said non-chalantly.

"_Then tell us about your next fight? Who will be your next opponent?" _The reporter continued.

"_Sakamazo Academy, they specialize in Hit-n-Run tactics and they have exceptional skills in Aerial Combat. We have to be cautious this time as they have a lot of tricks up in their sleeve, that's all I can say for now" _he finished.

"_Thank you for your time Sugihara-san and may we meet again in your next fight."_ She thanked him _"In other news Maginot Girls' College just-" _the Reporter moved on.

As they were watching the whole interview Kuroido, Kaito and Ichiro can't help but laugh at Kyogamaru's demise.

"Looks like Kyogamaru got decimated, hard" Kuroido started as he continued snickering.

"Why wouldn't they be? Their idea of attack is very repetitive... I mean who attacks an experienced enemy with the same tactic that's being used over and over again... Which made him decipher their pattern without thinking twice" Ichiro agreed with him.

"What amazes me is he performed the counter-attack in a way Kuromorimine does... We better watch out for that" Kaito said.

"Then we better get ready for them! Our qualifying match starts next week right? Better start cracking" this time Kuroido actually agreed to the said pervert's statement.

"I've just received Intel about the tanks and Planes Seijōki Academy will be fielding" Kiro joined in while holding a file folder.

"What are they fielding?" Ichiro asked.

"Uhmmm some Bell P-39 Airacobras and Curtiss P-40 Warhawk/Tomahawk/Kittyhawks for their aircraft arsenal and M26 Pershings, M4 Sherman Firefly's, T29s for their main Tank force, M44s and M12s for their artillery, and M10 Wolverines for their Tank Destroyers.

"Thank you for the Intel Kiro" Ichiro smiled as he thanked him.

"No problem! I'm just doing my job, now we can train how to counter their arsenal." Kiro said.

"Yeah we can take em! Trust our guts on this one!" Kaito agreed.

"Hnnn" Takeuchi grunted.

"Let's huddle everyone!" Kaito exclaimed.

As they all huddle they screamed.

"ATARASHI! FIGHT!"

Well most of them, Takeuchi didn't even say a word.

"That's if we win the qualifying round" Takeuchi suddenly said bluntly, killing the mood...

Silence filled the group.

"Mood killer! Booooo!" Kaito waved his hand up and down in a teasing manner

Takeuchi sent a menacing glare at him.

"Shutting up!" he said in a terrified manner, who knows what the 'Silent-Killer' can do when you piss him off.

Kuroido looked at his watch and noticed the time "Shit! Lunch break is almost over! Ichiro, we have get going now! We don't want to miss our next class, don't we?" Kuroido continued as he readies himself to leave.

"Ohh crap we might miss physics! White-sensei will give us supplementary classes again!" Ichiro hurriedly stood up and fixed his things.

"Let's go! Let's go! Oh and see you later guys... By the way Kaito, Takeuchi, if you don't hurry up you're also going to be late" Kuroido said to the rest as he and Ichiro went to their class.

"See you!..." Kaito waved, then it hit him "Wait... Shiiiiit! 5 minutes left before geometry starts! Let's go Takeuchi-kun!" he said as he carried Takeuchi like a surfboard, with him still reading. "You too Kiro go to your next class" he added as he also ran back to his class.

"I will. See you later guys!" Kiro replied as he stood up and left for his own class.

* * *

After dealing with Hell a.k.a classes, Ichiro and Kuroido went straight to the hangar to meet their team, thinking that everything will run effortlessly because of the Intel they got from Kiro. By the time they arrived, all their fantasies came crashing down as to what's happening right now.

What a scene it was…

There were boys running around with a panicked look, screaming "what are we going to do?!". Others are fixing themselves up like trying to look presentable for someone. Some are cleaning their tanks and equipment, having no care to what's currently happening. The girls though, while doing their daily routine: gossiping, is just watching the hysterical boys make fools of themselves.

In other words, it's chaos.

Ichiro, while watching the mad scene, wanted explanations so he asked Kuroido to aimlessly pick someone. Kuroido picked one of the boys who ran past him, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in front of Ichiro.

"What the hell is happening here?" He asked the ill-timed boy who got dragged (by force) in front of him.

"A-Amearu-kaichou said that we're going to get a new instructor and that we should be on our best behavior!" the boy explained rapidly.

Now you see 3rd year Class 1 Amearu, Kojiro: the Student Council President and Commander of the 3rd Company is a pretty tricky and cunning man, he has a nasty habit of teasing his classmates with adult magazines that his WatchDogs confiscated, saying that he will return it to them only if they do some certain requirements. Of course they will do everything he says just to get them back, which often results to riots in the hangar. When he received the news about the new instructor, he decided to spoil them by showing them the instructor's picture that he acquired via unknown means.

"Really?" Kuroido said with realization "Took them long enough"

"Yeah" Ichiro thought but then not yet satisfied with the answer, he asked again. "But why are you fixing yourselves like you're going on a date?

"Ahhh t-t-that's…" The boy stammers.

"Speak up boy! Or I'll tie you up on a Chaffee and drag you like a dead man!" Kuroido threatened, wanting to know why they're embarrassing their selves.

"It's because Amearu-kaichou said the instructor's a girl" the boy frightfully replied "And a busty one at that" He continued that last part quietly with a flushed look and a drool on his face.

"What?!" Ichiro and Kuroido asked in unison, thinking they heard something that shouldn't be heard from a guy talking about their instructor.

He quickly ended his erotic fantasy "N-nothing! And that's all I know I swear!" The boy raised his hands in defense, not wanting to feel the wrath of Ichiro and Kuroido.

"It better be… Get out of my sight before I let Kuroido drag you around" Ichiro said. The boy quickly ran away from sight.

"Oi Ichiro, you forgot to ask when she's arriving" Kuroido reminded him.

"Damn… Oh well better ask Kaito, now where's that guy?" He asked.

They looked around the hangar, trying to find Kaito and hoping their friend didn't do something stupid again.

"There he is" Kuroido pointed, spotting the Kaito talking to some of their teammates, clearly immersed at their conversation.

"Hey Kaito" they greeted moving over to the group

"Hey Guys!" Kaito cheerfully waved "What brings you here?"

His companions unexpectedly noticed who arrived they quickly saluted.

"Captain!"

"Ahh it's ok guys, drop the formalities" Ichiro quickly brushed it off, not wanting to get too formal .

"Yes Sir!" they answered using the same tone. Ichiro just sighed.

"Setting that aside what brings you here Ichiro? Kuroido?" Kaito repeated his question but quickly decided to tease them "Or did you finally awaken your inner perverse minds and now decided to join our group? He said with a teasing tone, garnering the blush of both boys.

"The Fuck?! Hell no!" They both exclaimed "We are just here to ask when the new Instructor's arriving, not join your perverted group or whatever" Ichiro continued with Kuroido nodding in agreement

"Awwww you're not joining? But we just acquired a new batch of photos and this time it's on the Teachers Category" Kaito whined while showing them the case labeled 'newest batch' and tossed it over to Kuroido, which on reflex caught it easily, then he noticed the trick Kaito played on him and sent him a menacing glare which Kaito brushed it off "Come on, just one peek guys, it won't hurt to look right?" he persuaded both of them.

They looked at each other, thinking whether they should take a peek or not. Then they just decided to wing it and said "Screw this" and slowly flipped the case open, about to get the shock of their lives.

But was interrupted mid-browse when the Hangar got unusually silent.

The noisiness literally disappeared. Then they looked around and spotted Kaito drooling with a perverted look on his face. They immediately faced the direction he was facing and stared.

All they can do was gawk at her figure as she enters the hangar. She has Long Raven hair that reaches till her back, with beautiful black eyes that can captivate any man's soul all while wearing a tight Military uniform that shows off her ample curves and her huge assets. This made the girls send a jealous glare but some others had a look that says 'Sensei~~' with flustered cheeks.

Waking up from their daze, Ichiro immediately sensed the situation and pulled back his composure.

"Everyone back to your units!" He ordered, getting everyone including Kuroido's attention and they immediately organized themselves.

The instructor clapped at the Discipline Ichiro gave to his teammates, finally moving to his side.

"Wow! Such discipline your giving to them Captain~!" The instructor said cheerfully "Now let me introduce myself: I'm Major Akigawa, Unori. Your new tankery instructor and I will train this team to perfection~!" She said this with seriousness even though her voice says otherwise.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am! Please take care of us!" The whole team said in unison.

"Leave everything to me~!" Akigawa replied with thumbs up.

"Ok are there any questions you guys want to ask to our new instructor?" Ichiro asked the team.

"Are you single?" One Boy asks.

"How old are you?" Another one asks.

"Can I be your Boyfriend?" And another one…

"Do you know how to tank?" and another one…

In layman's term: The questions are endless.

"One at a time for fucks sake!" Ichiro bellowed, clearly irritated at his team acting like that. Hey try disciplining more than a hundred members and tell me you won't get pissed off at their actions.

"It's ok Ichiro-kun" Akigawa reassured him "I'll answer their questions" she then smiled at him which he also smiled back.

"Oi when did Captain go all lovey-dovey with Akigawa-sensei?!" One guy whined as well as the others while watching the scene.

"Calm Down guys~! I'll answer your questions but please don't pressure your captain too much" and with that, the crowd calmed down.

"We have a long day ahead of us" Ichiro face palmed as he looks at the scene. Then he remembers the photos that the perverts acquired, which they got from the Council President. He then looks around and spotted Amearu who waved with a smirk in his face as if knowing what he's thinking.

"She must never ever see those photos. NEVER"

* * *

At a certain Schoolship:

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A Girl wakes up from the sound of her alarm clock.

_Beep! Beep Beep! Beep! Be-_

Even though she's still groggy from her slumber she hurriedly shuts the alarm down.

After that she makes her bed and started changing for school. While changing, she abruptly stops for a second and smiled, reminding her that she's finally free from her past predicament. She then finishes changing and left for school, with a smile on her face

"Today will be a good day" she whispered to herself.

Or so she thought…

* * *

If you reached the bottom then thank you for taking your time to read this story. This story is not just a story about my OCs, I will also involve the canon characters and will tweak the story a bit.

Thank you again and hopefully I'll see you guys soon. じゃまたね！

DDXIII


End file.
